


一路向北

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Bottom Peter Parker, F/F, Top Tony Stark, tony and peter are girls, 双性转, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 托尼娅和佩特拉在离开纽约的路上的所见所闻。（双性转，第一人称。）





	一路向北

**Author's Note:**

> *再次提醒是双性转，慎点！  
*上世纪六七十年代AU，铁和虫的名字分别是托尼娅（Tonia）和佩特拉（Petra）。

托尼娅在车里睡着了。她的黑色长发灵蛇般盘踞在身侧，光滑黝黑，站立时会随着身体拂动，仿佛碧海的波涛，和我毛糙的卷发完全不一样。若不是因为正身处一片一望无际的荒野，我会采来小雏菊或是满天星，整日整夜地装点她的发，这是我们在漫长的旅途中最快活的消遣之一。  
她的呼吸很浅，胸脯像两座积雪消融的山丘般起伏，流转着大地的琼浆。她丰满、性感，即便睡着了仍是风情万种，而我不过是个发育不良的古怪女孩。如果不是深知她的脾性，我会怀疑她为什么会爱我。现在我明白，这就跟有人爱富士山，也有人爱潘帕斯草原一样平常，谁都不必为爱而高傲或自卑。  
她穿着红色吊带连衣裙，是我第一次见她时穿的那件。  
那时的我诸事拮据，不得不同时兼任多份工作，其中最困扰我的莫过于担任号角日报的外派摄影师，这份工作不仅要忍受来自詹姆森社长的压迫，还要容忍他利用我拍的照片，大肆渲染未必真实的报道。  
但多亏了这份工作，我才得以与托尼娅相遇。  
当时我奉命到纽约声名远播的一家酒吧，为当晚的晚会拍摄照片。我站在特意为媒体准备的席位，盯着台上明灭交叠的灯光，托尼娅穿着那条红裙子，在舞台中央缓缓扭动腰肢，随着或轻快、或舒缓的音乐打拍子。期间她无数次向我抛来媚眼，我提醒自己那不过是她的职业操守罢了，却又在心里默默推翻这个想法。  
她仿佛深海中的鱼儿，缓缓开合的红唇唱着只有我能听见的歌谣，其他人不过是站在水边俯首称臣的蠢材。

演出结束后，我鬼使神差地跟到了后台，她仍穿着那件红色吊带裙，赤着脚在天鹅绒的地毯上漫步，嘴里哼着方才的那首歌。  
托尼娅酷爱红色，世上确也没有人能比她更衬得起这种高贵明艳的颜色了，以至于后来我对她其他颜色的衣服都无甚印象。  
“你来这里做什么？”她一边用纤细的十指梳理那把过腰的长发，边用令人沉醉的嗓音问我。我感觉自己快要被烧死在她那烈火般的裙底了。我木讷地指了指胸前的照相机，预感她会在下一秒将我赶出去。  
可她没有。她缓缓朝我走来，洁白的脚踝踩在软垫上发出沙沙的响声，“你要给我看照片吗？”她的声音不像是从喉咙里发出来的，更像是来自某个遥远的国度传来的召唤，而我一定是这个国度流离失所的子民。  
我不知该说什么，于是点点头。她朝我伸出手，指甲是和她的唇相同的红色，到了我面前又将手掌上翻，催促我将相机交给她。看到她手上纵横深浅的皱纹时，我才意识到她可能比我年长许多。  
“给我看看拍得怎样。”她说着已经拿起了我的相机。  
托尼娅翻阅相册时，我的目光仍停留在她奶白色的后颈、肩膀上细小的汗毛、以及隐没在衣襟里的乳沟。  
“什么啊，你一张也没拍。”她抬起头来，一缕黑色的发滑落在眼睫前，遮住了她的半张脸，使她唇间的笑像是森林里升起的一弯月亮。  
天呐，我竟然一张也没拍，我甚至记不得快门要怎么按了！  
在她面前我不是摄影师、不是粉丝，甚至连一个人都算不上。我已全部都属于她了，可她却用那双闪动着奇异光彩的眸子看着我，告诉我除了我的眼睛以外，她还另有一番天地。

后来，我的相机里与托尼娅相关的照片越来越多。我以摄影师的身份拍的那些大多是供世人观赏的虚幻木偶，穿着锦衣华服，演着人们所喜爱的样子，统统都不值一提。令我魂牵梦萦的，是在托尼娅那栋四层洋房里拍的那些不见天日的艺术品。  
她的手臂、她的后颈、她通透的锁骨、凹陷的小腹、不着衣物的双腿……她的一切都暴露在我的镜头之中，她所有的缺陷都是完美。那堆照片里也偶有关于我的几张。比如有一次托尼娅将藏在我发尾处的痣拍给我看，告诉我那是她每次都爱亲吻那里的原因。她说这些时，脸上露出了发现宝藏般的笑，那一刻我才敢相信，她竟真的无可救药地爱着我。  
还有一张旁人看了会一头雾水，实际上是两双乳峰交叠的照片。只因我当时跟托尼娅说起，为何男人和女人，或是男人和男人都有能互相契合的玩意儿，女人和女人就没有呢？她当即褪下衣物，拉扯着半盖在我身上的被单，将她的双乳贴在我之上，快速地按下了快门。  
托尼娅是艺术家、哲学家，可这世间容不下任何落后或是超前的事物。  
那叠照片加起来大概有六本牛津词典那么厚，我很好奇托尼娅的经纪人是怎样将它们一张不漏地找出来的，就连我贴在糖果罐底下的那张也不可幸免。波茨小姐将它们扔在一个铁盒里（好像它们不配占用任何一个壁炉），放在房间中心的桌子上焚烧，一共分了八批，烧完以后那张有着精细花纹的桌布几乎被熏成了炭。  
期间她和托尼娅一直在交谈，无非是人言可畏、世上没有秘密、无法留在娱乐圈的那套说辞。而我只顾看着那堆血红的火焰，为我们短暂而惊丽的爱情流下无声的泪水。  
等到最后一张照片成了灰，我才明白，冷清才是人间的常态，烈火再旺，终究是要熄灭的，也许因为它的来源本就不道德。  
那么托尼娅和我的爱情，也如那阅后即焚的照片吗？

车窗外下起了雨，我感到更冷了，顾不得会不会吵醒托尼娅，只是像受惊的兽般挤到她身旁。她的身体像一团火，而我浑身发抖，像是靠近火堆的冰块。  
她挪了挪身子，呓语着将手搭在我的背上，轻呼我“佩特拉”。我仍歇斯底里地埋入她怀里，贪婪地汲取她身上的温热。  
“怎么了？”她闭着眼问我。  
“我冷。”  
托尼娅猛地睁开眼睛，大概是被我颤抖的声音吓到了，她稍稍坐起来，好将我完全拥入怀内。

她一定是以为我想起了在纽约的最后一晚。  
离开那个我们熟知的国家前，托尼娅曾陪着我回到皇后区的公寓，现在回想起来，我愈发觉得那里掉漆的墙壁和她的红色连衣裙格格不入。  
当我将最后一件衣服叠进行李箱时，梅婶婶终于忍不住紧紧地抱住我，“佩特拉，我舍不得你。”她将下巴抵在我的额头上，湿润的气息染湿了我的发，沉重得令我抬不起头来。  
我回抱住她的腰，暗骂自己是世上最没有良心的侄女。  
我和托尼娅甚至没有留下来吃饭，因为我们都知道，待的时间越久，对即将分离的双方来说都只是煎熬。  
梅婶婶一直在哭，我试着用以往她爱听的冷笑话逗她笑，但这次丝毫不起作用。本叔叔挽着梅的手臂，依偎在门庭前朝我们挥手。他的脸上挂满了一如既往慈祥而温暖的笑容，“祝你们好运”，他这么说道。  
直到我们的车子开出了这个我生活了二十年的街区，直到视野之内再看不到故作坚强的本和梅以后，我才放声大哭起来。  
托尼娅将车停在路边，静默地抱着我。  
昏睡过去之前，我听见她在我的耳边低语：“不会再有告别了，不会再有告别了。”

托尼娅正在亲吻我的额头，她不知道我这次是为了那叠蒙冤的照片而流泪。最近我哭得太多了，我想托尼娅并不需要真正知道我在哭些什么，只要她在我身边就足够了。  
我伏在她的怀里啜泣时，有人在敲打车窗，“什么事，女士？”我听见托尼娅不耐烦的声音在我头顶响起。  
“她还好吗？噢，没什么大不了的，我是想你们能不能载我一程？到前面的小镇就好，我女儿走丢了，这儿又很难拦到车……”  
我想托尼娅是答应了，因为很快我便听到后排车门开关的声音，然后托尼娅在我背上轻拍了几下，示意我从她怀里离开。  
“你妹妹还好吗？”那位中年妇女扯着嗓门，自作主张地称我是托尼娅的妹妹。  
“她很好，只是刚刚遗失了心爱的东西。”托尼娅边说边发动车子，她穿着高跟鞋的脚以一种娴静优雅的姿态踩着离合，看着她重复这种单调的动作令我平静了许多。  
“你们姐妹俩的感情真好，不知道还以为是恋人哩！”  
我和托尼娅都沉默了，我想她此刻和我想的一样，人们在作出类比时总是宽容大度，倘若发现她所面对的不是什么比喻，而是事实时，就要气急败坏了。  
我知道根本原因不在我们，但依旧无法不顾后果地说出那句正常不过的句子：  
她是我的恋人。  
有没有一个时代可以让我们毫无忌惮地说出这句话？

千万别误会，我们表达感情的方式并不总是隐忍的，很多时候，我们会在日光下明目张胆地做些足以被定罪的事。  
有一次我们混入某个野餐队里，大肆享用那里的阳光和草坪。当绅士和女士们为一块牛肉应该烧几分熟而争论时，我们在低矮的草丛里十指紧扣，我的腿在托尼娅的胯间游走，我的侧脸不停地在她的脖子上蹭。  
在餐馆吃饭时，我总爱坐在托尼娅的大腿上，肆无忌惮地用臀部摩擦她的腹股沟，到忍无可忍时，我们便偷偷到某间肮脏的厕格里为对方解决。当我们牵着手回到餐桌前，服务员总会对我们笑笑，说“你们关系真好”。  
我们收到越多这种对真相视而不见的夸赞，便愈发猖獗地在大庭广众下耳鬓厮磨。既然人们总爱忽视她们所不能接受的事实，既然她们执意认为我和托尼娅是姐妹，那就由她们去，我们总不至于蠢到要向全世界宣告我们的叛逆。

“你们要到哪儿去？”  
“北边。”  
“唉哟，这种时节到北边去，不是我说，真的不太适宜，听说那边可冷啦。”  
托尼娅只是笑笑，并未作答。  
托尼娅在北边的郊外有一栋房子，是她父亲去世时留给她的。年轻时的托尼娅心高气傲，拒绝接受一切关于她父亲的事物。但眼下只有那里才是我们的容身之所，那里人迹罕至，设备齐全，最适合不被尘世所接受的人或伴侣定居。  
还未到达中年妇女提到的小镇，她已经嚷嚷着让托尼娅停车。她匆匆下车，像看见菜叶的母鸡般飞奔而去，重重地扑在一个小女孩的身上。  
我趴在车窗上看她紧紧地搂住女孩，又是哭又是骂，那女孩也像是受了惊，抱着她的母亲淡淡地落泪。  
“你才多大就学人家离家出走？你知道外面有多少豺狼野兽吗？”  
“是你先赶我走的。”  
“那你也要掂量掂量自己有没有本事，你什么也没有，想到哪里去？”  
女孩仍是低着头啜泣，这更鼓励了这位母亲大放厥词。  
“一时冲动就作决定，你想过以后的日子吗？以后提起这件事你要记住，是你抛弃了这个家，不是这个家抛弃了你！你哪儿都去不了！”  
我浑身发冷，那番话像是专门对着我说的，而不是对那个乖巧的、马上就认识到自己的错误的女孩。我知道托尼娅也在我身后听着。  
“谢谢你们，接下来我带她回去就好。”中年妇女转过身朝我们挥手，那张得意的笑脸和女孩惊慌的表情始终在我脑海中挥之不去。

车子又向北开了很久，托尼娅甚至没有问我方向是否正确，那张地图被我压在身下，牢牢地粘住我的大腿。  
突然，车停在了一个没有任何遮蔽物的旷野，托尼娅熄了火，野兽般扑向我，疯狂地啃咬着我的唇，我回以同等的热烈的动作。我不知道我们是怎么到了后座，那里还有那位中年妇女的廉价香水味，但很快都被托尼娅清冷的气味所掩盖。  
她将我压在柔软的车座里，亲吻我的每一寸裸露的皮肤。我不耐烦地撕破她的吊带裙——我最爱的那一件，将脸埋在她的双乳间，舔舐那弯由牛奶汇成的温泉。我热切地吮吸、啃咬她胸前发硬的樱桃，像抢夺母乳的婴孩。  
托尼娅喘息着，将手伸入我的牛仔裙底，拨开纯白的遮羞布，用她的身体填满我所有的空洞，很快我便失去了与她对抗的力气，在她身下忘情地呻吟。

我们到了，我们到了。  
有个声音从很远的地方飘来，也许是幻觉，也可能是托尼娅的那所房子翻山越岭的召唤。  
托尼娅气喘吁吁地从我身上爬起来，替我清理身上的污秽和汗水，她又吻了我的侧颈，那颗痣所在的位置，然后才从后座随手拿了一件裙子套上，依旧是红色的。  
“还有多久才到？”我的腿仍缠在她的腰上。  
“很快了。”  
我点点头。  
托尼娅将我抱到副驾驶座，亲吻我的额头。  
“出发了，我的天使。”  
落日淹没在昏暗的地平线下，黑夜一瞬间席卷了这片无尽的荒野，而我们的黎明正在焕发光彩。

向北走，世上总有听不见流言的荒岛；向北走，世界正向我们舒展她婀娜的身姿；向北走，未知的恐惧淹没了我的躯体，但我的灵魂正在爱人的手心燃烧。  
托尼娅是掌舵人，而我是她的地图。我知道从今以后，每个枯燥的午后，都有人为我歌唱，每个流逝的时间点，都将被我用相机定格。今后我们将拥有很多很多的照片和很多很多的歌，所有的所有都只属于我们。  
让每一个昨日死去，崭新的我们每天都在重生。  
这正是往北边去的好时节。

（End）


End file.
